Please (A Kendall Schmidt Love Story)
by Kendall-IsTheSchmidt
Summary: Jessica was at a BTR concert when she was forced on stage by Kendall Schmidt to sing. Then, her abusive dad comes along to make her life miserable. She discovers that one on the BTR boys is her long lost brother! As she falls in love with Kendall, things get more complicated. They've been through drama, break ups, and much pleading. Jessica is wondering if they are a good couple
1. Chapter 1 - I Can't Sing!

Kendall's POV

"Victoria Duffield passed out!" I heard a man yell. There was so much commotion! I was backstage at the Big Time Summer Tour and it was a blast. I got a glimpse of a fan girl and ran over to her. I grabbed her arm and yelled "I found backup!" I looked at her. She was so beautiful and I would hate forcing her but the show must go on.

"You are singing on stage in place of Victoria Duffield." I demanded.

Jessica's POV

I stared at Kendall. "What!?" I thought, "Me? I can't!" I shock ran through me as I had the urge to slap some sense into Kendall Schmidt.

"I-I-I can't s-sing!" I yelled at him bewildered.

"Too bad. You're gonna have to. I'm sorry about this. Really I am." He explained. I had thought he was a sweet guy and not some bastard that is mean to me! I struggled to run away but it was useless. I stomped on his foot and it didn't work. So I did the last thing I wanted to do. I kissed him full on the mouth. He loosened his grip I sprinted towards the exit with a huge smile on my face. I just kissed Kendall Francis Schmidt!

"Guys!" I heard Kendall yell. Someone grabbed me. I turned to see Logan and Carlos dragging me towards Gustavo Rocque. I kicked and thrashed but it was no use.

"Get this outfit on her! NOW!" Gustavo screamed, "the fans are getting restless. I was pulled into a room where I was stripped and changed. Then I was pulled in front of Gustavo. His eyes were glaring at me.

"Well? What song are you going to sing?"

"I-I'm singing Make it Shine by Victoria Justice." I stammered. What am I doing! Don't tell him that! The next thing I knew, I was on stage with over a thousand people staring at me. Then the music started.

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_  
_To let it go_

I smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all! People were clapping along.

_And you don't know where you are now_  
_Or what it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_  
_You're lost in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_(Shine)_

Kendall's POV  
Wow! She is an amazing singer, dancer, she is beautiful, and she is such a good kisser. I grinned to myself. I would like to have her. Logan came up towards me.

"Why all cheerful?" He asked. I looked at him startled.

"Um, nothing. She is really awesome." I replied.

"Is she taken?" James asked as he came up behind me, nudging me.

"She's mine." I glared at him.

Jessica's POV

_Reaching high _  
_Feeling low_  
_I'm holding on but letting go_

_I'd like to shine_  
_I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to show the world how_  
_It's a little bit closer_  
_As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now_  
_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_(Shine)_

_Every one can tell you how_  
_When it's all said and done_  
_(Oh woah oh)_  
_And harder times will change your mind_  
_And make you want to run_  
_But you want it_  
_And you need it_  
_Like you need to breath the air_  
_If they doubt you_  
_Just believe it_  
_That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you're living_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_(Shine)_

There was a huge applause and I was getting a standing ovation! I smiled. I blew kisses and ran off stage. I bumped right into Kendall.

"Great job!" he said, hugging me, "I thought you said you couldn't sing!"

"It was an excuse." I shrugged. I still felt bad about kissing him.

"Um, I'm sorry I kissed you back there. I freaked out." I apologized. I looked up into his eyes and he looked back. I leaned forward and kissed him. And he kissed back.

"It's cool." he smiled. God, why was he so damn gorgeous?! He hugs me tighter. I put his head on my chest. Does this mean we're together now? Holy crap, I didn't see this coming. He pulls away and looks at me.

"So, what's your number?"

"Give me your phone and I'll give you mine." After we exchanged numbers, he gives me more news that almost causes me to pass out.

"What are you going to sing next?" He questioned. Next!?

"What!? How many more?" I screamed. He puts his arms up.

"Two more. One solo, and Count on You" He smirks. Okay, solo, what will it be? I run up to Gustavo.

"The song I'm doing is They Don't Know about Us by Victoria Duffield." I announced. Gustavo gave me a weird look.

"But that's a duo!" He protested. I grinned evilly. I had a plan.

"Kendall will sing with me!"

"What!?" yelled Kendall

Kendall's POV

"Are you crazy!?" I ran up to Jessica and shook her. She looked up at me with hurt in her brown eyes.

"But I thought you liked me?" she whispered. I groaned.

"Please don't do this to me! I do like you! I love you!" I protested. Her eyes were still filled with hurt.

"If you did love me, you would sing with me." She sniffed.

"No! I love you but no!" I groaned again. Why is she doing this to me? She is so damned beautiful. Her eyes were hypnotizing and I just couldn't say no.

"Please?" she wimpered. I gave in.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Yes!" She squealed and kissed me!

"I love you!" She whispered. THAT made me smile.

"Love you too!" I grinned.

"On stage NOW!" Gustavo yelled. We ran on stage and the music began.

**Jessica:**

_Yeah yeah oh oh oh yeah_

She sounded so fricken amazing!

_Head line, rumours and lights_

_something's always going round._  
_Cold ice judging our lives, _  
_like they know what's going down._  
_They wanna read us like a front page story,_  
_Up in their business like they're paparazzi,_  
_They think we're just another tabloid crush,_  
_In the end they don't know about us._

_Chorus:_  
_If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)_  
_If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh us,_  
_If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)_  
_Cause it don't matter what they say,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh us._

_**Kendall:**_  
_No sound, truth cutting out,_  
_Like a game of telephone._  
_New found talk of the town, they don't wanna leave us alone._  
_**Jessica:**_  
_They know attention to the he said, she said_  
_Yeah, you're the only one I hear in my head_  
_**Kendall:**_  
_So let them dig,_  
_we're just the tabloid pressure_  
_**[Both]**__ In the end they don't know about us._

_Chorus:_  
_If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)_  
_If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh us._  
_If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)_  
_Cause it don't matter what they say,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh us._

_They don't know about us (Hey!) (X2)_  
_They don't, no_  
_They don't know about us (Hey!) (X2)_  
_No_

_**Jessica**_  
_Let them say what they say, _  
_Baby, they can talk all night and day._  
_**Kendall:**_  
_Let them waste their time,_  
_Rumours ain't never gonna change my mind._  
_**Jessica:**_  
_Cause when you hold me tight, _  
_I know it's worth the fight, _  
_**[Both]**_  
_They don't know the truth,_  
_they don't know it like we do._

_Chorus:_  
_If they wanna talk, let them talk (Hey!)_  
_If they wanna whisper, then so what? (Hey!)_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh us._  
_If they wanna hate, let them hate (Hey!)_  
_Cause it don't matter what they say,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know about uh-uh-uh-uh us._

_They don't know about us,_  
_They don't know, they don't know (x3)_  
_**Kendall:**_  
_I like this right here_  
_They don't know, they don't know_

When I turned around, Jessica had disappeared. Where was she? I heard a girl scream,

"HELP!"

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first fan fic sooooo... if you have any ideas or critiques... don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks! if you like it, please comment cause I want to know how to make it better!**

**-Kendall-IsTheSchmidt!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Is She Okay?

**This Story sort of sucks.. I know... but here goes chapter 2...**

Jessica's POV

I was getting pulled back towards the exit when an evil voice growled.

"You are coming home with me, darling!" It was the voice I dreaded the most. The voice that caused so much pain in my life that caused me to loose my mother and my beloved brother. The voice that belonged to the body that raped me once a week and abused me. The voice of my father.

"Thought you could run away from me, my little bitch?" he snickered. I looked into his eyes.

"Help!" I screamed, "Hel-" I was cut off when he shoved his fist into my throat. My mouth burned like fire.

"Forget it, my fuck tool. No one is going to help you because no one cares." My father sneered. I gasped in pain when he kneed me in the stomach. Then he grabbed my arm and started rubbing it until skin started to peel off. I screamed in agony. The last thing I saw was a blade coming down on my stomach. Then I blacked out.

Kendall POV

I ran towards the scream and opened the door and saw Jessica's lifeless body on the ground with some asshole over her with a bloody knife.

"No!" I yelled, " James, Carlos, Logan!" The man turned to face me.

"Take another step and I stab her in the head." He growled. For a second I thought he was Logan but this man was too old and too tall to be Logan Then he screamed as James leaped on top of him from behind and knocked the knife out of his hand. Logan, Carlos and I joined in and started throwing punched. I broke away and called 9-1-1. I looked at the fight. The guys seemed to be handling him pretty well. I took a deep breath and turned to Jessica. She was sprawled on the floor like a rag doll and blood was pouring out of the wounds on her stomach and arm. A trail of blood was trickling out of her mouth.

"No..." I whispered. I heared sirens in a distance and ran up to her I squeezed her hand.

"Jessica... Don't leave me! I love you! You can't leave now. We just started... PLEASE... please..." My voice trailed off as James and Carlos hauled the battered man up to me. I glared at him and looked straight into his eyes. His eyes were a chocolate brown. I had a strong urge to murder him for what he did to Jessica. But I turned to face Logan.

"What is his name?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Beats me. Why don't you ask him?" I turned back to glare at the man.

"What is your name?" I growled. He looked at me, then back at Logan.

"Charles Henderson" he muttered. I heard a gasp from Logan. He walked up and faced the man.

Logan POV

"Charles Henderson" he muttered. I gasped and walked up to the man. His eyes copied perfectly into mine.

"Hello, father." I said coldly, "We meet again" And I heard sirens and people started pouring into the room.

**Hey guys! My apologies that the chapter is short! I promise I'll update REALLY soon! 1-2 weeks! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 - I've Finally Found You

Logan's POV

My father was hauled off to jail as the paramedics started to get Jessica into the ambulance. We ran over to her and I realized that Kendall's eyes were bloodshot. A paramedic stopped us.

"Are you family?" He asked and eyed us suspiciously.

"No, but we're-" I began but he paramedic shoved us out of the way.

"Too bad then. You'll have to meet us at the hospital." He said as he closed the ambulance doors. and drove away. Man, I hate him for doing what he did to Jessica. What had she ever done to him? She didn't deserve that! I also hate my father from separating me from my little sister 11 years ago. Now I don't know where she is and I don't remember her but I think I called her J.

Kendall's POV

I rushed into the room that Jessica was in and I almost cried at the sight. Her wounds were so visible, it was like they were still open. Her heart rate was so slow, it seemed it wasn't beeping. What kept me from thinking she was dead was the silence between each beep of her heart. I froze when I heard the beep from the monitor. I whipped my head towards the screen and sure enough, the line was straight. The doctors rushed in and nurses ushered me out of the room. The guys were walking towards me as I fell to my knees crying my eyes out.

"What's wrong, bro?" James asked confused. I kept sobbing.

"Dude, you're scaring me. What is the matter?" James asked again. I looked into his eyes and they were full of concern.

"I- She - Heart - stop - dead." I tried to tell them. They just stared at me in shock.

"W-what? D-dead?" Carlos stuttered. All of them collapsed on their knees. We sobbed together untill a nurse came in, staring at us.

"Why the hell are four full grown men crying on the hospital floor?" She screamed. I stared at her in awe. What!? My future girlfriend has just died! Why is she screaming?

"Cuz J-jessica just died." Logan whispered. His voice cracked. The nurse gave us a confused look.

"Dead? Jessica H. in this room? No, no, no. You have mistaken. She is alive and awake in there. She requested for 'Big Time Rush' or something. I think she's a bit loco." The nurse explained. I sprang up and glared at her.

"She's alive!? and 1. We are Big Time Rush 2. She is not loco and 3. you are an idiot." I said angrily as we pushed past her and into the room. Jessica's head turn to us as we walked in and her eyes lit up.

"I can't believe it! You guys stayed! I'm so sorry that my dad attacked like that. I-" She began. But James cut her off.

"YOUR dad? No, he is Logan's dad."

"No, he's MY dad." She insisted. I was about to defend James but Logan pushed passed us to get in front of her and looked at her very closely.

"J?" he whispered. Her eyes widened as she studied Logan's face then she broke into a smile. and sat up to hug him.

"Logie!" She said happily. I watched confused as Logan kissed MY future girlfriend on he cheek.

"I've finally found you! I missed you so much! I thought you were dead." Logan cried. I exchanged looks with James and Carlos. This was too much for me.

"You two know each other?" I struggled to keep my temper.

"Know each other? Hell yeah! This is my long lost sister Jessica Henderson!" Logen yelled. I relaxed. Jessica motioned me towards her and I came forward to her with open arms. I was about to kiss when Logan punched me in the face and started beating me.

**Sorry! I just can't write a fricken good chapter! GRRRR! **


	4. Chapter 4 - My First Kiss

Jessica POV

"Stop!" I screamed as I pulled against the needles to help Kendall. I felt pain everywhere but I didn't care. I loved Kendall. Wait. What? I love Kendall. Yes. I do. I lunged into the guys and felt a blow on my neck. I fell to the ground gasping in pain.

Logan POV

When I saw Kendall and J leaning closer together, I couldn't take it. She was MY sister and no one is gonna take her away like that. I lost control and punched Kendall in the face. He fell over and I started to throw punches as hard as I could.

"Stop!" J screamed. I heard her heart rate from the monitor go faster and faster and it was cut off. At this point I didn't care. I felt someone lung towards me and I automatically my fist connected with the person's neck. Hard. The person fell on the ground gasping in pain. I turned to see J lying on the ground in pain and I realize what I had done.

"No." I whispered. I hadn't meant to punch her. This was all my fault.

Jessica POV

When Logan's punched me in the neck, I immediately felt pain but then I had another feeling. A weird sensation that I couldn't make out. Suddenly, my lungs started burning. I felt my mouth open and close when I gasped for air. I heard a person cry "No!" and then, my world was black

James POV

I loved her. I need her. Her gorgeous brown eyes and soft black and brown hair. She was crumpled on the floor after her brother had hit her. Her body was perfect. I was determided to make her mine. I'll fight for her every step of the way. I grabbed both Logan and Kendall by the ears to make them stop fighting. They stopped and whined.

"Both of you. Out. NOW. Carlos, watch over them. I'll take care of Jessica." I ordered. Carlos nodded and took them out. I turned to look and beautiful Jessica on the floor and it tore my heart apart. I picked her up and placed her gently on the bed as if I tried not to wake her. Then, nurses came in and started performing CPR as other nurses pulled me to the corner. I stared at them and was panicking. But then saw her heart monitor slowly beeping and I relaxed. A nurse came to me and told me I could see her now. I anxiously peered at Jessica and even in sleep. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. I started singing 'You're not Alone'

I_ bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

_And I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wander_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

_You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_Cause I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wander_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I'll be here for you no matter what_

_Goes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing_

_You won't have to worry no more_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wander_

_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I bet you didn't notice_  
_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning_

Jessica POV  
I woke up to the voice of a magical voice of someone singing. I turned to see James looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Hey." I greeted him as I pulled him into a hug. Then he pulled back to look at me. "How are you feeling" He asked. I melted into his hazel eyes. He was so handsome. Wherever he touched me, there would be a tingling sensation.

"Fine" I whispered. I looked into his eyes and we both leaned in to have our first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Choice Is Clear

James POV

Her eyes were haunting. She was beautiful. I couldn't resist. Her lips were soft against mine. They tasted like strawberries dipped in smooth chocolate. I slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned. I pulled away but she leaned in and crushed her lips onto mine. I heard a gasp. I broke away to see Kendall standing at the door. The expression on his face was indescribable. There was so many emotions. Hurt, pain, betrayal, love, confusion, anger, and more pain. Logan came up behind him and his expression was a look that could kill. Kendall ran out of the room and I got a glimpse of the tears running down his face. Jessica sprang up and ran after him. She looked back at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, James"

I nodded and threw that aside. Maybe I could still have a chance.

Jessica POV

When I saw Kendall's face. I knew kissing James was wrong. I loved Kendall. The look on his face tore my heart in two, then a rock shattered it, ground it into bits and pieces, then burnt it. James was sweet. I like him. But I love Kendall. I raced after him and eventually saw him crying at the park.

"Hey." I smiled at him as I sat next to him.

Kendall POV

I turned and saw Jessica sitting next to me.

"What do you want?" I said coldly. The hurt expression in her eyes killed me.

"I just came by to say that I don't pick James. But if you want me to leave, I'll tell James yes." She murmured looking down at the ground, embarassed. She looked so cute.

"You really pick me? Or is this some kind of trick." I sighed. She looked at me surprised.

"Of course I'm serious! And you clearly don't want me so I will be leaving now." Jessica started to get up but I pulled her down.

"No!" I cried, "I-I mean. I want you." A lovely smile broke across her face. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Kendall." she whispered.

"I l-l-love you, too" I stammered. I didn't expect her to love me so quick. We have been in a relationship for 30 seconds and she already loves me. I had found that special person that I can tell everything to and share my heard with.

James's POV

I was watching the whole thing out the window. I'm gonna get Kendall. I don't care if he's my best buddy. Jessica will be mine.

2 DAYS LATER

Jessica POV

Kendall decided to move in with me in my apartment. I called my BFFs and they agreed to come over and help.

"Kendall!" I yelled, "Call the guys over! I want them to meet my gals! They'll be here in 5 minutes!" Kendall came bolting out of our bedroom in boxers.

"You expect me to get ready in five minutes!" He exclaimed. I giggled.

"You're a guy! It take you guys 3 minutes to get ready! Girls have problems to get ready. Just call the guys over."

"Okay I'l-" **DING DONG! **I walked over and opened the door and there stood the guys.

"Never mind then" Kendall finished and raced to his room to get changed.

"Come in, guys. Help yourself to anything." I sighed.

DING DONG! I opened the door and there stood Maddie and Athena.

"Hey, Mad Hatter and Goddess of War" I grinned. They smiled.

"Hey, Barbie Face!" Athena grinned.

"Wow! You do know how to start war!" I laughed, "Guys, this is Maddie Jordan and Athena Sharpe, my gals"

The expressions on Logan's and James's faces were priceless. So were Mad's and Ena's. Carlos, Kendall and I were on the ground having fits of laughter!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, "Change faces before you kill us!"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Are Flirty-boy and Dr. Love in love?" Carlos sneered. I laughed even harder.

"And the Goddess of War and Wisdom and an insane person?! Perfect! can cure the insane person's condition, while Flirty-boy gets beat up!" Kendall jeered. All of them broke out of fantasy world to glare at us.

"SHUT UP!" They screamed.


	6. Chapter 6 - No Kisses For You!

**WARNING : SEXUAL CONTENT AND NUDITY. FULL DESCRIPTION. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 13 THIS IS R RATED! To SKIP THIS GO TO THE NEXT AUtHOR'S NOTE.**

Kendall's POV

It has been one month since Jessica and I have been dating. Now we were watching a horror movie on her couch.

"I'm going to get popcorn." I said. She quickly grabbed my arm.

"What if the man comes here?" She whimpered. She was so cute when she was scared.

"I'm just going to be in the kitchen." I assured her. Then she reluctantly let go. I walked up to the kitchen cupboard and was looking for popcorn when someone jumped on me, covering my eyes with their hands.

"Give me all your love and affection or someone might get hurt." a girl's voice growled. I smiled.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"You. No more kissy kisses for you. So hand over that love and affection and you won't get hurt. NOW!" She growled again.

"Okay." I surrendered and turned my head to kiss her. She jumped off my back and put her arms around my neck. I leaned in and our lips collided.

"Mmmm" I moaned. I pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist. She had already gotten my shirt off and was working on my pants and was starting to play with my shaft.

"Let's go to the room" She moaned in between kisses. I picked her up and carried her to the bed and locked the door. After a while we had gotten all our clothes off and started teasing her.

"Are you sure?" I questioned her.

"I love you, Kendall. I'll always be ready for you. But make sure you have protection." She whispered. I got up to get a condom from the bathroom and came back.

"You sure?" I whispered. She nodded and I stuck it in.

Jessica POV

"Harder! Faster!" I moaned. The feeling was incredible! I couldn't get enough. Kendall started to slow down.

"No, Don't stop." I moaned again. After a few more times, we were exhausted and Kendall lay down beside me and went to sleep.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE : NO MORE SEXUAL CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT.**

THE NEXT MORNING.

Jessica POV

I woke up to see Kendall sleeping beside me. I smiled when I thought of last night. I shifted my weight to face Kendall.

"Wha?" He groaned.

"Sorry baby. Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine. It wouldn't be fine if you woke me up but I couldn't see your beautiful face." He smiled. I blushed.

"Shut up. and I'll go make breakfast." I got dressed and headed towards the kitchen when someone came up behind me and put me in a headlock.

"Give me all your love and affection or someone might get hurt." a guy's voice growled. I laughed and turned to kiss him.

"Not now babe."

"Awww..." He pouted. I gave him a look.

"We can't let Logan find out what we did so today, we have to act normal. No touchy touchy, no bubblieness, no nothing." I scolded.

"Awwww... Just wone kisswy kiss" He pouted again. I couldn't say no.

"Okay. but only a kiss. NOT a make out fest." I sighed. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile. I gave him a peck on the lips and turned to my pancakes on the stove.

"Not fair!" He complained.

"A kiss is a kiss." I giggled. "Now eat your pancakes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't get a Kissy kiss"

"To bad. You can eat and not go hungry and maybe later I'll kiss you. Or you can go hungry and not get a kiss today at ALL!" I smirked. After a few complaints, he gave in and snarfed down his pancakes.

"Pig." I muttered. He laughed.

"Now about that kiss..." He started.

"Fine." I groaned. He had a huge smile as I walked over to him. But that smile turned into a frown as soon as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's go to where the guys and girls are." I said as I pulled away. And headed next door.

"Fine then! I'll ignore you and sit on the couch doing nothing." He glared at me as we walked in the door.

"Hey guys!" Logan greeted us. I walked over to Logan to help him with the dishes and Kendall immediately stormed over to the couch and sat down with his arms crossed. James, Maddie, Carlos and Athena stared at him with puzzled faces.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's with Kendall?" James asked. I laughed.

"He's just pouting because I refused to give him a kiss today." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not pouting." Kendall yelled.

"Let's go to the beach to have a fun day!" Carlos whooped. We all agreed.

"I'm not going." Kendall muttered.

"Come on, Kendall" We all shouted.

"NO!"

James gave me a 'fix this!' look.

"Fine" I sighed. I sat down on the couch, grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him full on the mouth. As I pulled away, he had a huge grin on his face and bounced up.

"Okay! Let's go to the beach!" He said excitedly and bolted out the door into our apartment.

I looked at Athena.

"See what I have to deal with?" I told her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Break Ups

Kendall' POV

I finally got that kiss from Jess. I sprinted to the apartment to change. I came back out to see Jess sitting on the couch with her arms folded.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. She shook me off and stormed out the door to our car, where the guys and girls were waiting. I quickly followed her. The guys were already splitting up and decided that they should take their own cars.

"Who's car are you taking Carlos?" Jessica asked.

"Carlos can come with Maddie and me" James volunteered. Maddie looked disappointed but put on a smile to mask it.

I got in the car and smiled at Jess but in return she glared at me. What did I do? The car ride was awkward and silent.

As soon as we stopped, Jessica bolted out of the car, and in the direction of James, Carlos and Maddie. I quickly caught up to her and turned her to face me.

"Why are you so fucking pissed at me?"

She looked away. Then I got angry.

"Listen, Jessica. What the fuck did I do to make you into this complete asshole? You were all bubbly this morning and now you are a bitch. If you won't tell me why you won't talk to me, then go fuck yourself!" I snarled. (SORRY, KENDALL!) Her eyes widened with surprise but quickly turned cold.

"Oh! Is that how you feel? You know why I'm pissed? Because last night I said put on protection. But did you? NO! So now, if I become FUCKING PREGNANT! It is your fault. I don't want to be FRICKEN pregnant at 17!" she yelled.

"You what?!" Logan screamed as he ran towards us. But we ignored him.

"It won't matter if you are pregnant! Because you are a slut! You're gonna get pregnant anyways! Because you are a slutty, bitchy, stuck up whore!" I screamed without thinking. Shit. That did NOT come out right. Hurt and betrayal immediately filled her cold eyes. Her eyes filled up with tears. She tried to fight back but failed. She bit her lip.

"Fine. I don't know why I was your girlfriend in the first place. I also don't know why you would have sex with me last night. I also don't know why you promised that you would never leave me or hurt me. But I do know one thing. It is that before next month, I will move to somewhere else on this god damned planet so I don't have to hurt anymore." Her voice shook as the tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Jessica... Don't..." Logan's voice trailed away as she ran away.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"To be honest. I don't know." I sighed. I felt tears well up in my own eyes

"Dude! What was that?" James yelled. They all had astonished expressions on their faces.

"I need some time alone." I said. I walked home and pulled out my guitar. And I stayed up all day and night and I wrote her a song.

I walked to her apartment and rang the doorbell. I was surprise she even answered. She looked different. A lot different. She had dyed her hair red and her whole apartment has changed.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Jessica? I'm sorry. I need you-" I began. But she cut me off.

"My name isn't Jessica. My name is Cat." She said in a sweet voice.

"What? No. You are Jessica Rosallyne Henderson." I corrected. She smiled at me. The kind of smile that an adult will give a small child when the child talks about dinosaurs.

"You must be mistaken. The previous owner to the apartment moved away to Brazil. Her name was Jessica. I was lucky enough to chat with her when she was about to leave. I'm really sorry about that. But my name is Catrinna Summer Valentine. Nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"You know my name!" I yelled. She looked taken aback.

"Well then. Nice meeting you, er, um..." She said.

"Kendall!" I screamed. She looked a bit scared.

"Right, Kendall. Nice meeting you! Good-bye. And then she shut the door.

I slid my back against the wall.

"What did I do?" I whispered.

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! What happened here? Kendall is positive that Cat Valentine is Jessica Henderson! I'll update soon I promise! I still need a girl for Carlos!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Explaination

Logan POV

I was almost winning the game when Kendall came running in yelling his ass off.

"Logan! Logan! Logan!" He yelled.

"Woah. Calm down, Kendall." James said.

"So how are things with Jessica. Did she like that song you wrote?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No! I go to her apartment, and there she is completely different! Her hair is red and her fashion style is completely different. All her furniture was moved around and she claims that her name in Cat Valentine and Jessica moved away! Help me get her back!" Kendall explained frantically. He was vibrating. Everyone started to talk at the same time.

"She what?"

"Cat who?"

"We have to get her back! Literally."

Then we all stormed out the door marching towards her apartment. Yep. Jessica Henderson with red hair and completely different fashion style popped up. Her apartment was different also.

"Hey, Kendall! Are these your friends?" she asked in a cheerful bubbly way.

"Yes and no. We are your friends too! We always have been." James declared. But Jessica looked confused.

"But I haven't met you before. My name is Cat Valentine" She explained. After about 20 minutes of nagging and arguing to say 'Yes, she was Jessica Henderson'. I've had enough. I walked up to her and stood face to face.

"Listen, Jessica. I am your brother and I know everything about you. I will prove that you are not Cat Valentine." I growled. I walked to her room and walked out with scrolls of paper.

"First, your university certificates state that your name is Jessica Rosallyne Henderson." I drop the scrolls

"and two, the pictures of your high school on the wall says Jessisa Henderson on it," I walk to her purse, "And three, all your cards state that your name is Jessica Henderson." I put the purse back. "Therefore, YOU ARE JESSICA ROSALLYNE HENDERSON!" I yelled. And then she broke into tears and sat on the ground. The guys and me switched bewildered glances.

"I tried to be a different person. So I could live a different life without hurting and without love. The first one hurt so much! But I just don't want to be all those things Kendall said I was that day on the beach. He clearly doesn't want me. And if he doesn't, I don't think anyone will." She sobbed. Carlos runs over to her, wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm still your best friend. We all love you. We just want Jessica back." Carlos whispered.

"Kendall doesn't." She sobbed.

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't! If he did, he wouldn't of said those things."

Kendall shook his head and sat down in front of Jessica.

"I do love you. I love more than anything. I just got pissed off. I think I might need anger management if you want me to."

"You think you MIGHT need anger management? I think you need-" James snorted but was cut off by a glare from Carlos.

"I don't know." She whispered. Kendall sighed.

"Maybe this will help. I wrote this for you yesterday." He said grabbing his guitar, "It's called 'The A-Team'."

Then Kendall began to strum his guitar.

Jessica POV

"I do love you. I love more than anything. I just got pissed off. I think I might need anger management if you want me to."

"You think you MIGHT need anger management? I think you need-" James snorted but was cut off by a glare from Carlos.

I was so touched that they still cared about me after the Cat incident. But Kendall still loved me. I don't know if I should believe him. But I guess I'll find out.

"I don't know." I whispered. Kendall sighed.

"Maybe this will help. I wrote this for you yesterday." He said grabbing his guitar, "It's called 'The A-Team'."

Then Kendall began to strum his guitar.

_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathing in snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
_Light's gone, day's end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cos we're just under the upperhand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phon_e

A_nd they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cos we're just under the upperhand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_But she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upperhand_  
_Go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_Angels to die_

I loved the song. That's all I can say.

"Well?" He asked. The guys stared at me expectantly. I got up and took the guitar out of his hands and put it on his stand. The I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck. He immediately put his hand on my waist.

"Well, I love the song. But who wouldn't love it. I also love you. But who wouldn't love you?" I smiled.

"So you'll take me back?" He asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me to." I smiled again just to dazzle him.

"In that case..." He trailed off as his lips touched mine.


	9. Chapter 9 - Insane Sister

Carlos's POV

RING! Went my phone. What the hell? It is fuckin 3 am in the morning!

"Hello?" I said sleepily. A voice I recognized woke me.

"Hey big bro! How's in going?" She said.

"Bad" I groaned.

"Why? You're usually happy?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's FUCKING 3AM!" I yelled.

"Well.. Spaz much.. But anyhoo... I'm visiting tomorrow so I can see you and Kendall!" She said happily. Then she hung up. Oh no. She is insanely in love with Kendall. She is gonna do everything in her power to tear Kendall and Jessica apart. What am I going to do? My sister is insane. My sister is hot. She is a freaking super model. All boys drool over her. But she has to pick Kendall. By the end of tomorrow, Jessica will hate Kendall. And there is nothing I am going to do.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Promise To Break

Jessica POV.

"Hey Kendall!" I greeted him as he walked up to me. Our love has grown stronger after the Cat incident.

"Hey, there, Cat!" He grinned. Cat was his new nickname for me.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked. I've been bugging him all day today.

"It's a surprise. My lips are sealed." He pretended to zip his lips.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH! A surprise!" I squealed.

"High on sugar now are we?" He chuckled. What did I have? Oh yeah. A few jumbo packs of skittles and a large white hot chocolate from Tims.

"I may have had some candy." I shrugged.

"That explains why you are all excited and creeping me out." He sighed.

"Oh... Sorry." I apoligized. He leant over to kiss me.

"Nothing to be sorry about, baby girl. You're cute when you do that," He said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"The mall?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

"Time to pick out a halloween costume!"

"Ohhh..." I trailed off.

"What are you gonna be?" He asked, "I'm a zombie."

"I hope it's a sexy zombie! I'm thinking scary or sexy." I giggled.

"SEXY ALL THE WAY! You are perfect! Baby girl!" He screamed. People started staring and I bursted out laughing.

We went to the costume shop to pick out a costume. Once we found one, we headed to the beach. There was a beautiful sunset.

Kendall POV

I had laid rose petals and candles around our picnic spot.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful!" She whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you!" I lifted her chin with one finger.

"That's so corny!" She laughed. I shook my head.

"But it's true! But first, I want to give you this." I pulled out a silver ring. "This isn't an engagement ring but for now, I promise I'll never cheat on you or hurt you. You are the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing can change that. I love you. And I'll never let you go and I'll always be here for you." I kissed the ring and placed it on her hand.

"Thank you. I love you. I love you so much!" she whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

"Now, what do you want to eat." I asked. She looked around.

"I want to make out." She said simply. I smiled.

"I could live with that."

We had a ten minute makeout fest. I pulled away.

"I wasn't done yet!" She complained.

"My lips are tired. But after I have some ice cream, we'll makeout again. Now what flavor?" I asked.

"MMMMM... STRAWBERRY!" I yelled.

"Ok. Remember that I'm yours. And guys better watch out!" I warned as I walked away.

On my way to the ice cream booth, a chick pushed me against the wall.

"Hey there Kendall." She smiled.

"Chaynie? Chaynie Pena?" I asked, shocked.

"Miss me?" She licked her lips.

"Not really. But I have a girlfriend so I gotta.." I tried to move away but I couldn't.

"No, no. Time for us to get started. I know you want me." She said as she pressed her lips to mine. She was pretty hot and Jessica didn't have to know about this so I kissed her back.

"Kendall?" Someone whispered. I looked over Chaynie's shoulder and saw Jessica. Her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal.

**Sorry... I have writer's block... UUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! I need help! Any Ideas?**


	11. Chapter 11 - I'm Never Forgiving You

Kendall POV

"Kendall?" Someone whispered. I looked over Chaynie's shoulder and saw Jessica. Her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. It shattered my heart.

"It's not-" I began but she had inturupted me.

"-what it looks like. I know. That's what every boy has said to me. I thought you were different. I thought I could depend on you. But obviously I can't. Just get out of my life. This is the second time you hurt me. If I forgive you, you'll just do it again. You are just some stuck up famous person. You are a player. I'll just go back to Texas and never love again. Everyone has hurt me. If 6 boys have, all the others will. Just take you're stupid promise ring. Now I know that love is fake and promises can never be kept. I love you. I always will. But you will never love me or treat me right. You can't leave because you have Big Time Rush. So I will!" She yelled. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"I'm -" I began again but she interrupted me.

"-sorry. No you aren't. No one is ever sorry for me. I'm just a burden to the world. I may as well die. Just leave me alone!" She yelled and started walking away.

"But I love you, Jessica." I whispered.

"No. You don't love me. If you did, none of this would have happened. I love you, Kendall. But that doesn't matter." She cried.

"Let me drive you home." I whispered.

"What part of 'Leave me alone' do you not understand?" She screeched and took off running.

I can't do this. I need Jessica. I love her. Kissing Chaynie was a mistake. I looked over at Chaynie and she had some smug expression on her face. She came up to me and kissed my cheek. I cringed away.

"What's wrong, baby?" She cooed. I pulled away.

"Don't call me 'baby' and everything is wrong. I just lost the most important person in my life and I cheated on her. She is going away and never coming back. I lost the one person I loved the most because of you. I hate- no. That' s not the right word. I despise you. I accidentally said this to Jessica . But these words seem to fit you perfectly. So here it goes : 'You are a slut! You are a slutty, bitchy, stuck up whore! I hate you and get out of my life! Don't ever talk or tough me again. I don't want anything to do with you." I yelled and slapped her in the face. I ran to my hiding spot and thought for a while.

Logan POV

I was having the best day of my life until my baby sister ran into my arms crying.

"What's wrong baby sis?" I asked bewildered.

"K-K-Kendall was making out with some chick 15 minutes after he gave me a promise ring saying that he would never hurt me. That's the 7th boy who hurt me! What's wrong with me?" She sobbed. I held her tighter.

"It's gonna be okay. There is nothing wrong with you The next time I see Kendall he is gonna be in lots of pain caused by me. Just let it out." I assured her.

"I'm gonna move back to Texas." She cried.

"No! I just found you! You can leave. We all love you!" I objected.

"Not Kendall." She said dully. That's when James and Carlos walked in.

"What's wrong, Jess?" James asked.

"Kendall was making out with some chick 15 minutes after he gave Jess a promise ring saying that he would never hurt her. That's the 7th boy who has hurt her!" I growled. Immediatly, James and Carlos stiffened.

"What!?" They exclaimed angrily.

"Kendall is a dead man for hurting innocent little Jessica!" James declared.

"Who was the chick?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Brown hair, tan skin, hot body." Jessica described. Anger flared in Carlos's eyes.

"Dammit! Chaynie got to him again!" I yelled.

"Chaynie? That insane but sexy sister of your's that is in love with Kendall? WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE?" I asked.

"She said she was visiting to get Kendall..." Carlos trailed off as they turned around to see Kendall sneaking off to his room.

"Get him!" Carlos yelled.

"Kendall, You are so fucking dead! I'm gonna kill you! Pound your face! James, hold Jess." I yelled and ran after the sprinting Kendall. I'm gonna rip his guts out for hurting my baby sis.

James. POV

Why would Kendall hurt her? He was so lucky to have her. She was everything a guy could ask for. Gorgeous body, big chest and big ass, perfect curves, long beautiful hair, lovely eyes, kissable lips, awesome personality and sexy all the way. I would take her over Maddie anytime.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide bloodshot unusually dull eyes. There was so much pain.

"I guess." She shrugged. I don't know how it happened, but we both leant in and our lips crush against each other's.


	12. Chapter 12 - Nothing Is Worth Pain

James POV

I love Jessica so much. You have no idea. The moment I kissed her, I knew she would be the one. I just didn't know if she knew that or not. I gently pulled away.

"I'm sorry about that..." She blushed.

"No. It was fine. I really enjoyed that." I grinned. She grinned back. Her eyes were a little bloodshot but not as bad as it was.

"Hey, um, just wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night? I know you just broke up with Kendall and everything. I understand if you don't but-" I asked but she cut me off but kissing me again.

"You talk too much. And yes, I'll go. What should I wear?"

"Classy, fancy, but sexy."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do to charm you." She laughed. She got up and walked to her room but turned around to kiss me once more.

"Good night, James. Thanks for comforting me." She smiled.

"No problem. And anytime you need me, just come to my room okay?" I told her.

"Sure. Thanks!" She has the most beautiful smile.

"Night." I whisipered to her but I knew she couldn't hear me. Then I heard two girls yelling. Maddie and Athena came in pulling Carlos and Logan.

"Why the hell are you beating Kendall up?" Athena yelled.

"What has Kendall ever done to you? He's Jess' boyfriend! Don't hurt her by hurting him!" Maddie scolded.

"Thanks, girls." Kendall gasped. And man he looked awful. Bloody nose, black eye, limping. He has got some serious pain. But not as much as Jess has experienced. 7 boys! Can you believe that? 7! I would never hurt her like that!

I walked up to Kendall and punched him in the jaw, so hard that it popped. He fell to the floor.

"James! What was that for?" Maddie exclaimed.

"For hurting Jess." I said coldly. Maddie and Athena both stiffened.

"What did he do?" Maddie managed to spit out in anger.

"He was making out with Carlos' super hot sister 15 minutes after he gave her a promise ring saying that he would never hurt her." Carlos growled.

"What!" Athena screeched. She walked over to Kendall and kicked him in the balls. HARD. She was wearing those pointing designer heels. That ought to hurt. Maddie grabbed Kendall's wrist and dug her newly manicured nails into his wrist. He screamed in agony. Jess came running in.

"What the hell is going on here?" She yelled. Her eyes widened to see Kendall on the floor in pain.

"Kendall!" She screamed and ran over to help him. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Avenging your pain." Athena answered, obviously not caring what happened to him.

"A-avenging my- How could you do this! Maybe a punch in the shoulder and a slap on the face but not FUCKING KILL HIM! His arm is broken! What the fuck?" She screamed. I had never seen her this angry before.

Kendall POV.

"Come on, Kendall. You have got to get up. We have to get you to the hospital. You can do this Kendall. Please. Don't die on me now. Get up!" She coaxed me. It warmed my heart to see that Jess still has feelings for me and she cares about me. If only she could see how much I loved her. I felt a sudden pain in my back. The last thing I saw was Jess's mouth opening for a silent scream. And then, everything was black.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Who do I Love?

Jessica POV

I love Kendall with all my heart. I just don't know if I can trust him again. We were in the hospital and we heard no news on how Kendall was doing. James walked to me.

"Hey um, are we still on tonight?" He whispered as he shifted uncomfortably. I nodded.

"Yeah. Can you drive me back? I need to get ready."

"Sure I'll pick you up at 5:30" He said. I nodded again. The car ride was awkward and silent. When we finally got to the apartments I got out and walked to James and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, James. I'll see you at 5:30" I smiled. He smiled back, shyly. Then I closed the door. I was panicking. It was 5 now so I only have 30 minutes to get sexy! I ran to the bathroom to apply makeup. No time to shower. I'll just have to use deodorant. I was putting on my dress when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Is this Jessica Henderson?"

"S[eaking."

"I am your new manager and I got you a modeling job."

He got me a job! I can't wait to tell James!

"Thank you! But I have to go now!"

"Ok. Just come to Roque Records tomorrow at 7AM."

"I'll be there!" I hung up as the door bell rang. I quickly ran to open the door but as I did, I tripped on my heels and landed in James strong arms.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"That's alright but woah!" He scanned me from head to toe.

"What?" I said confused.

"When I said sexy, I didn't mean this! You are 10 times more that sexy!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." I giggled. He shook his head.

"You can even tell what a compliment is.." He sigh. I giggled again. "Let's go." He lead me to the park.

"Sexy for this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The sexy was for James' eyes." He chuckled. I blushed.

"I made us a picnic." He lead me to the grassy area.

The date was fantastic. James is so sweet and kind and so cute. Wait. Am I falling again? But I love Kendall. I love James, too. It's so confusing! James and I reached my apartment where we stopped, looking into each other's eyes.

"Jessica?" He looked troubled.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

James POV

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. My stomach was churning. Then her words crushed my heart.

"I don't know, James. I love Kendall. But I also love you." She said.

"But he cheated on you!" I protested.

"I don't know that for sure. I didn't give him a chance to explain." She sighed.

"But-" I started but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry, James but I'll let you know after Kendall is awake."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you?" His voice cracked. So I leant in and kissed him full on the mouth. I felt him smile.

"Good night, James."

"Good night."

NEXT MORNING

Jessica POV

I walked in Kendall's hospital room and saw him smiling at me.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How are the guys?" He had a sad smile on his face.

"Fine. Don't worry about them. Worry about yourself!" She snapped. I cringed.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"For what? I just snapped at you!" She asked unbelieving.

"For stopping the guys from killing me and taking me to the hospital." Her eyes softened as I said that.

"That's because I love you." She murmured.

"I love you, too." I smiled. Her eyes instantly narrowed.

"How do I know that?" She questioned. I thought for a second.

"Here. Come closer." I whispered. When she leant in, I propped myself up to kiss her. Then I pulled away.

"Mmm.." She smiled.

"See?" I said.

"You do love me. No one has ever made me feel this way by kissing me before." My hopes flared again.

"So, you'll take me back?" I asked. She pursed her lips.

"What did happen with the chick?"

"Well, I was getting us ice cream when Chaynie pushed me against the wall and kissed me. But hey, I can't hit a girl!" I explained, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Hmmm..." She looked thoughtful.

"So..." I began.

"So...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled really wide and I could feel mine as well.

"YESSS!" I shouted. But the happiness lasted for only a moment. Then we were interrupted.

"So that's how it is? This is the second time I have hopes for being with you. You even kissed me! You said you loved me! But never mind. Fine. Then I'll never be good enough for you." A familiar voice spoke. Jess and I both turned to see James with sadness and anger in his eyes.

"James..." Jess whispered.

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't been updating cuz of school, writer's block, and HALLOWEEN! How was everyone's halloween!? LOL... Anyways... if you have any ideas... don't hesitate to tell me!


	14. Chapter 14 - Signed

James POV

I was standing there heartbroken.

"James..." Jess said.

"No." I growled.

"Please. I'm sorry."

"I hate you. In my heart I love you. I always will. But now, I hate you, so get out of my life and never talk to me again!" I said coldly and stormed out the door.

Jessica POV

I was broke down and cried into Kendalls chest.

"Hey. He's going to forgive you. I know James." He assured me. Something about him makes me feel safe.

"I hope so." I sniffed. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Jessica Henderson?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"This is Gustavo Rocque" My eyes widened.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Would you like to be famous?"

"Would I - Hell yeah!"

"Good. Come to Rocque Records tomorrow at 10AM. SHARP."

"Okay, see you then!" I hung up and turned to Kendall.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Gustavo." I said innocently. Kendall gave me a weird look.

"Gustavo? Why?"

"I got signed!" I squealed.

"That's awesome!" He smiled.

"I know!"

"You want to celebrate?"

"No. I'm tired." I murmured.

"Okay." He kissed my cheek and carried me to bed.

NEXT MORNING

I was a the studio and was recording one of the songs I wrote when I was a dance competiton and my best guy friend who was my partner kept yelling at me.

_Here we are, right back at the start _  
_You put your hand on my heart _  
_And you ask me to take you back once again _  
_I don't care cause my heart's on the dance floor _  
_And I don't wanna hear you talk anymore, don't talk anymore _

_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight _  
_Baby don't say you're sorry _  
_If you wanna take me, take me away tonight _  
_I don't wanna hear you say to me _  
_You were wrong to cut and run _  
_Can't this wait until the morning comes _  
_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight _  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance _  
_If you want me _  
_If you want me _  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance _

_Now I'm lost in the music again _  
_I don't want it to end _  
_Just let it take you away, yea take me away _  
_Baby don't talk while your heart's on the dance floor _  
_I don't wanna hear you talk anymore, don't talk anymore _

_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight _  
_Baby don't say you're sorry _  
_If you wanna take me, take me away tonight _  
_I don't wanna hear you say to me _  
_You were wrong to cut and run _  
_Can't this wait until the morning comes _  
_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight _  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance _  
_If you want me _

_There's so much to say, I know yesterday _  
_And that you torn me apart! _  
_But baby I know, you're sorry I know _  
_That you would never mean to break my heart _

_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight _  
_Baby don't say you're sorry _  
_If you wanna take me, take me away tonight _  
_I don't wanna hear you say to me _  
_You were wrong to cut and run _  
_Can't this wait until the morning comes _  
_If you wanna get up and dance with me tonight _  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance _  
_If you want me _  
_If you want me _  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance _  
_If you want me _  
_Shut up and dance, get up and dance_

When I finished, I got a standing ovation. Kendall was about to kiss me when Gustavo interrupted.

"Time for your photoshoot for the single!" He yelled.

I smiled when Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Gustavo already like you!" The first photo shoot we had was 1 month after we started. Your's is 1 minute."

"That's because I'm a girl and girls are way better than boys!" I laughed.

"You did not just say that!" Kendall warned.

"Oh yeah I did."

"You're going down." He leaned in to kiss me but was interrupted again by Gustovo.

"Jessica! Now!" He yelled.

"Pushy." I muttered but followed him into the studio. My photographer was Marcus. Marcus was an idiot and kept on saying 'Pretty, pretty' It annoys the shit out of me. They put a hat on me.

"Now smile pretty, pretty!" Marcus called. I ground my teeth but smiled.

"It's a wrap! We'll have the pretty pretty photo ready by tomorrow!" Marcus yelled and we all went back to the apartment.

As soon as we entered the living room Kendall shouted.

"You were amazing!"

Logan and Carlos came up to me and congratulated me.

"Great job!" Logan exclaimed.

"You're just as good as James!" Carlos said. Then James lost it.

"No she isn't! Her notes were wrong and her voice cracked. Did you see the way she danced? She is too stiff and can't dance properly because she's too fat to do so!" He yelled and stormed off to his bedroom. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran out the door to the park. It was deserted so I just sat on the bench and sobbed. It was true wasn't it. My voice and my dancing. I heard someone approach me and I turned to see Kendall.

"It's not true. What he said. He's just mad about what happened earlier." He comforted me. I just looked down again.

"Do you want someone right now or you just want to be alone?" He asked.

"I just want to be alone. Sorry, Kendall" I sighed. He kissed my cheek.

"That's fine. I understand. But I brought your guitar if you want it." He offered.

"Thanks. You're the best" I smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll pick you up in two hours, okay?" He smiled. I nodded then he walked away. I started strumming out a song for James.

**UGH! Sorry... This was boring wasn't it? WRITERS BLOCK! $*%#! Once again, please don't hesitate to give feedback and Ideas! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Forgiven

NEXT DAY AT THE STUDIO

James POV

I really shouldn't of said those things. If I apoligize, She probrably wouldn't forgive me.

"Jessica! Get in the booth to record that song you wrote yesterday!" Gustavo yelled. Jessica walked into the booth and picked up her guitar.

"This is called 'Innocent' I wrote this for you, James. I hope it means something to you." She said quietly. Then she began to strum.

I_ guess you really did it this time_  
_Left yourself in your warpath_  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_  
_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_You're still an innocent_

_There's some things you can't speak of_  
_But tonight you'll live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would sing what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_22, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers_  
_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never to late to_  
_Be brand new_

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights are still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_22, and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent_

It touched my heart. I was crying and I didn't want her to see so I just walked out.

Jessica POV.

When James walked out, it broke my heart. He really did hate me! Sadness washed over me as Gustavo got me ready for my 'Shut up and dance' Video.

"Rolling... and ACTION!" Marcus yelled and I started dancing.

After 4 hours of shooting, I was exhausted. But I had my modeling job. I got in my car and drove to the studio.

"There's our book cover!" A man yelled.

"My name in Dave Ford. I am your new manager. Today, you are posing for a book called 'Because of You' Now, you are already beautiful so just put this on and get to the screen!" He rushed. I was in a pissy mood and I was not looking forward to this. I quickly put on my outfit and headed to the screen. Guess who the camera man was? Yep. Marcus. UGH. This is not my day. He smiled big.

"Stand here, no here, YES! No turn, yea, YES! Now hold pretty pretty!" He snapped the picture.

"It's a wrap!" He called. I quickly ran to my car and sped home.

RING!

"Hello?" I asked. A voice I haven't heard in so long answered.

"Hey Girl!"

"Camryn!"

"Yep! I'm in LA! What's ur address?"

"Palmwoods, apartment 2H!"

"Okay! See you tomorrow! Luv ya girl!"

"luv ya!"

I finally reached home and when I opened the door, I felt a fist collide with my face.

**HEY! I'm tired.. 15 chapters in one day! Running out of ideas...**


End file.
